bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nice Code Software
Nice Code Software, called 西安东信软件公司 (Xi'an Dongxin Software Co.) in Chinese and formerly known as Nature Color Game, is a game developer based in Xi'an, China, which has developed games for Waixing, Nanjing, Jungletac, Qi Sheng Long & Trump Grand. Most Nice Code games are simple one-screen action games designed for plug & play consoles, but the company is also known to have made some of Nanjing's RPGs, including Alien vs Predator & Tomb Raider. Some of its games are more complex platformers based on Dragon Co.'s, but its connection to that company is unknown. Games Made by Nice Code *Abscondee *Addition *Adventurer *Aerial Warfare *Aether Cruiser *Aether Mission *Alone *Animal Contest *Antiquarium *Archer *The Archer - Called Dragon Den, Polar Bat or Enchanter on some Famiclones. Polar Bat has a graphic taken from the Kunio Kun games while Dragon Den uses stolen graphics from Wai Wai World 2. *Arena *Balloon *Balloon Shoot *Bar Room Shootout *Baseball - Multiple versions of this game exist. One version appears to be a port of Major League Baseball for the Intellivision. *Blackjack - The music is stolen from Captain Tsubasa. *Blister *Blocks World *Bomber Man - Clone of the NES game of the same name. Known as Dejectile or Undersea on some Famiclones. *Boxing - Called Exciting Boxing on the title screen. The intro is similar to those in the Rocky films. On the player select screen, Junior is actually Chuck Liddell from UFC. *Boxing Wrestle - Uses a picture of The Rock on the title screen. *Brave Boy - Appears to use random anime artwork. Known as Octopus or Skateboard Kid on some Famiclones, and the latter doesn't have a title screen. *Brother Ball *Bugcatcher *Burrow Explorer *Cannonade - aka Aether Fighter (Waixing version) *Chute *Climb *Close Quarters *Coast Guard *Contest *Cookies Labyrinth *Crystals *Cub Adventure *Cute Fish *Cute Shoot *Dangerbridge *Danger Zone *Desert Gun - Hack of Wild Gunman. *Devildom Doom - Called Battlefield on some Famiclones. Based off Nightstalker for the Intellivision. *Diamond - Arkanoid clone coded from scratch. Commonly found on Famiclones. Only has 6 levels. Called Blocks Array on some Famiclones. *Diamonds *Difference - Known as Difference Picture on some Famiclones. Uses a sound effect from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on the NES. *Diveman - The robot master from Mega Man IV is not in this game. Uses the same engine and (stolen) music as Wonder Rabbit. *Earth Fighter *Egg Contest *Escapeway *ET Visit *Extreme *Falling *Falling Blocks - Hack of Pikachu/Poke Tetris with pieces only encountered on brick game devices. Has music stolen from Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken. *Final Blood *Fishing Challenge *Fish Story *Fishfood *Fishing *Five Days - Known as Final Man on some Famiclones. *Fling Ball *Flying Fortress *Forest Adventure *Forest Kid - Platformer with a similar HUD to Rygar's. *Frantic Fishing *Frontline Gallop *Fruit *Fruit Dish *Fruit Gift *Fuel *Gallagent *Ghost Castle *Ghost Palace *Goal Keeper *Goblet Tower - Included on some computer Famiclones. Stub Game appears to be a rehash of this. *Greeds - Snake clone known simply as Snake or Edacity Snakes on some Famiclones. The 16-bit version of Edacity Snakes rips off Sonic the Hedgehog's title screen. *Grot Kid *Guard Farm - Hack of Duck Hunt. *The Hacker - Hack of Felix the Cat by Dragon Co. Released on a stand-alone cart by Shenzhen Nanjing. *Hallihoo *Hammer & Nail - Known as Eidolon's Revenge on some Famiclones, and that version uses a glitched version of the song that plays in Shenzhen Nanjing's Tomb Raider pirate. *Happy Match *Harbor *Hell *Helli-Mission - Uses a remake of the "Tim 2" tune from Lemmings. *Highway Racing - Hack of Road Fighter. Uses sound effects from that game. *Highway Rider *Hitting Mices (sic) - 16-bit version uses a remake of the Donkey Kong theme as well as artwork from Donkey Kong Country and Tom & Jerry. *Howling Killer - Hack of Lion King 3 by Dragon Co. *Hua Rong Dao - Appears to use a different sound engine to most of their other games. *Hunter - Hack of Duck Hunt. *Icarian - Space Invaders clone. Known as M-Day on some Famiclones. *Icon Shoot *Impact *Invader *Island *Jumping Fish *Jumping Kid *Knocking *Labyrinth - Known as Way Out on some Famiclones and the title screen of that version appears to use artwork from an unknown anime. *Lawn Purge *Lightning - Based off Street Racer for the Atari 2600. Known as Deformable on some Famiclones. *Luck Target *Lunarian *Lunation - Called Moto Rushing on some Famiclones. *Mad Xmas - Known as Xmas Gift on some Famiclones. *Magic Bubble - Unrelated to the C&E game of the same name. Tetris clone known as Strange Pop Pop on some Famiclones. *Magic Egg *Magic Jony *Magic Place *Magic Pond *Man in Red *Metro Mania - Road Fighter clone. *Mirror Devil World *Mongoose Story - Appears to be a hack of Lion King 3 by Dragon Co. *Mouse Hero - Loosely based off Kaboom for the Atari 2600. *Mouse Snare - Appears to be a clone of Minesweeper *Move Box *Mowing *Music Moment *Numbers *Numerous hacks of Track & Field *Nut Cracker *Overspeed Racing - A clone of Road Fighter with a 3D perspective. Uses sound effects from that game. The HUD is stolen from Rad Racer. *Penalty Kick - Uses sound effects from Hummer Team's games. Actually says "Penrlty Kick" on the title screen. *Panzer Attack *Pathway - aka Assart & Radish Field (Waixing version) *Penta Base *Pillar *Pindable *Pizzaboy *Play Dice - Appears to be based off Devil Dice for the Playstation. One version of this has a rendition of Magic Jewelry music.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0V6alIuKSA&feature=player_embedded#! *Plush Dog *Pobble *Police Dog Lasy - Known as Sleuth on some Famiclones. *Police Skill - Hack of Hogan's Alley. *Police VS Thief *Pong Pong *Power - Appears to be based off RC Pro-Am for the NES. *Power Robot *Primitive Man/Primitive Woman - Both hacks of Tom & Jerry 3 by Dragon Co. *Pulveration - Called Bugs or Pulver on some Famiclones. *Puzzle - Uses Windows 98 style graphics and appears on some computer Famiclones. *Rabbit Village *Rb Chess *Rescuer Team *Road Worker - Known as Road Man on some Famiclones. *Robot - Uses an 8-bit rendition of the Inuyasha theme. *Roulette - Has music ripped from Captain Tsubasa. *Rural Goblin *Rudder *Santa Claus *Seamaid *Seaport *Seawolf *Shark *Shrew Mouse - Called Star on some Famiclones. Clone of Snafu for the Intellivision. *Shooting Balloons - Misspelled as Shooting Ballons on some Famiclones. *Sky Dreamer - Runs on a similar engine to Dragon Co's games and uses a rendition of the Pitfall II theme. *Slap Shot: Super Pro Hockey - Port of the Intellivision game of the same name. Includes the credits from that game and has music stolen from Antarctic Adventure. *Slots *Snaffo *Snowball - Called Boxworld or Boxes World on some Famiclones. The background music in the former two is an 8-bit rendition of Frere Jacques while the latter rehash uses a different song. *Solitaire - Included on some computer Famiclones. *Space Base *Speed Man - Known as Corridor on some Famiclones, and the background music is an 8-bit rendition of the Slayers Next theme. *Spider - Stars the Spider-Man. *Spiderman - Same as above. *Spring World *Star Tennis *Submarine - Has music ripped from Captain Tsubasa. *Sudoku - Known as Shudu or Suko King on some Famiclones. *Sunken Ship - Appears to be a hack of Titanic 2005 by Dragon Co. *Super Hero - Hack of Felix the Cat by Dragon Co. *Super Tennis *Super Warthog - Appears to be a hack of Lion King 5 by Dragon Co. *Table Tennis (Famicom Mobile version) - Clone of Pong. Some versions have different graphics. *Table Tennis (Vii version) - The intro music uses Sunsoft's sound engine. *Tank - Loosely based off Jackal. *Teleport - Called Transportation, Convection or Gate on some Famiclones. *Thinice - Called Horrible Area on some Famiclones. Based off Thin Ice on the Intellivision. *Toad in the Hole - Called Hit Mouse on some Famiclones. Uses an 8-bit rendition of a Christmas song. (The name appears to be a reference to the British food of the same name) *Toy Bricks *Toy Factory *Triple - Yet another Tetris clone. *Trooper *Twin Cards - One version of this has cards with Mickey Mouse's face printed on the back and a Pikachu sprite that runs across the bottom of the screen. *Twin Fish *Vangvard (sic) *Vigilant *Volleyball *Waterpipe - Clone of Pipe Mania. *Wildworm *Wonder Ball *Wonder Rabbit - Appears to use the same engine as Dragon Co's Famicom games. The music is stolen from Devil World and some of the graphics are stolen from Super Mario Bros. 2. (Western version) *Zoom Trivia *While most of Nice Code's games use their own sound engine, a few of them rip off sound engines from other companies and some songs are 8-bit renditions of various other songs, either from a nursery rhyme, video game or anime. *Many of their games are copyrighted in China by Qi Sheng Long. *Nice Code games published by Waixing usually have different titles and graphics to the versions released by Trump Grand, Qi Sheng Long and other companies. This may have been so Waixing could register the copyright separately from Qi Sheng Long. * Many Nice Code games appear to be graphics hacks of the Famicom ports of Intellivision games used for the Intellivision plug & play systems (which are based on Famiclone hardware). This may indicate that Nice Code ported these games. Links *Official site *Trump Grand's game list - with screenshots Category:Developers Category:Companies from Xi'an, China